


Sip

by mmmdraco



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumshoe tried to christen the Blue Badger with a bottle of wine. Everything goes wrong... but in the best way possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Phoenix Wright Kink Meme](http://pw-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/884.html?thread=884#cmt884).

Gumshoe had never seen Edgeworth lose composure so quickly, even when being needled by Phoenix Wright in court. Yet here he was, on his hands and knees, glaring up at Gumshoe from a puddle of red. "You _idiot_..." Gumshoe started to try to back away, but then Edgeworth was crawling toward him, his knees leaving a trail of red behind him on the evidence room floor. "That was a _1973 Petrus_!"

"What's that, exactly? I was just christening the Blue Badger with this bottle of wine we had back here before he goes back out on display!" Gumshoe found himself pressed against the wall, his shoulders curling forward under the prosecutor's gaze.

"Petrus is the _very_ expensive and _delicious_ wine that you just poured all over yourself in yet another attempt to get your pay docked while giving me an aneurysm." 

Gumshoe braced himself for the impact of more words. He hadn't thought to brace for an actual impact. What he got was a mouth, Edgeworth's mouth, against his abdomen _sucking_ the wine from his shirt. "I think the stain is probably already set, sir."

Edgeworth growled and pulled the shirt from Gumshoe's pants. "I couldn't care less about that. I am chiefly concerned that this wine not all go to waste. You will be still and you will not say anything else."

It was all the warning Gumshoe got before more of that furious suction was applied across him. His shirt was damp against his stomach, certainly, but Gumshoe started wondering just how intent the other man was about this because most of the wine seemed to have splashed on his pants and- Edgeworth was going there, too.

Edgeworth's tongue seemed to be able to find every stray bit of that sweet, red moisture and Gumshoe had to bring his arm up to his mouth to bite at his sleeve roughly as Edgeworth jerked his pants down after a bit of fumbling and sucked Gumshoe's balls into his mouth and laved his thighs and everywhere else around his pelvis, then pausing to suckle more of the liquid from his pants. Gumshoe had to reach back and grab onto a banner hung up on the wall to steady himself so he wouldn't do something horrible...

Then Lil' Dick was in Edgeworth's mouth and more of that suction was applied hard and hot and fast and Edgeworth somehow looked so in control, even though his lips were stretched taut and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Gumshoe jerked his arm back from his mouth and said in warning, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna-!"

Edgeworth jerked back in alarm and Gumshoe closed his eyes as he released, leaning against the wall for a long moment before opening one eye to look at Edgeworth. He couldn't speak. Edgeworth stood and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the specks of white on his face, eyes narrowed. He glanced down at his cravat and growled. "Detective Gumshoe..."

Gumshoe winced. "Yes?"

"I could forgive the suit because it is my own fault that I fell to my knees. But the cleaning for this?" He smiled tersely. "It's coming out of your pay."


End file.
